Kotek na dachu
Kotek na dachu'https://www.facebook.com/disneychannelpolska/videos/1782211765144621/ – piosenka pojawiająca się w odcinku "Mikołajdak", śpiewana przez Czarnego Kota, do którego dołącza się później Plagg. Tekst piosenki |-|Polski = thumb|right|335 px ::'Czarny Kot: ::Już dosyć mam tego, łapie kostium i gnam ::Bo czuje się zupełnie sam ::Tacy roześmiani wszyscy ci, których znam ::Czarny Kot tylko całkiem sam ::Czemu bardzo tak czyjegoś ciepła brak? ::Snuje się niczym cień tu i tam ::Chowam się za tym oknem ::W oku łzy wilgotne ::Czarny Kot płacze całkiem sam ::Czarny Kot płacze całkiem sam ::Bywa, że taką noc czasem los daje nam ::Więc się snuje jak cień tu i tam ::Dosyć Choinek i Świąt, ::Niech to coś zniknie stąd ::W sercu złość już tylko mam ::W sercu złość już tylko mam ::Ko-ta-klizm! ::Czarny Kot (mówi): ::Nie mogę! ::Nie mogę tego zrobić! ::Czarny Kot (śpiewa): ::Tak marzę by zgasł wielki ból co dręczy mnie ::Nie ma sensu ten cały gniew ::Do domu wracać czas, odgonić smutki w cień ::Bo przecież jutro jest nowy dzień ::Czarny Kot (mówi): ::Lepiej wracajmy do domu. Plagg, chowaj pazury. ::Plagg? Plagg!? ::Plagg (śpiewa): ::Tak bardzo chcę ci pomóc, ale nie wiem co się dzieje ::Całkiem nagle zabrakło mi sił ::No i pewnie ta noc, ze mnie wyciąga tak moc ::I tylko Camembert przepyszny mi się śni |-|Francuski= thumb|330 px :: ::Czarny Kot (śpiewa): ::La ville s'illumine oui, c'est Noël à Paris ::Mais moi j'suis tout seul dans la nuit ::Retrouvailles en famille et cadeaux qui scintillent ::À Chat Noir qui est tout seul ce soir ::Je rêve de chaleur, de tendresse moi aussi ::Mais j'reste seul comme un chat dans la nuit ::Je suis un pauvre minet, pourquoi personne n'a pitié? ::Chat Noir se sent si seul ce soir ::Chat Noir se sent si seul ce soir ::Si j'm'égare, si j'me perds ::Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire? ::Après tout, j'suis qu'un chat dans la nuit ::Votre sapin m'désespère j'vais l'réduire en poussière ::Je suis le chat vengeur de la nuit ::Je suis le chat vengeur de la nuit ::Czarny Kot (mówi): ::Cataclysme! ::J'peux pas! J'peux pas! ::Czarny Kot (śpiewa): ::Être seul dans ce froid ne me fait aucun bien ::Ruminer ma colère ça n'a servi à rien ::J'aimerais m'en aller retrouver mon foyer ::Ça y ira mieux demain, je le sais ::Czarny Kot (mówi): ::Rentrons à la maison. Plagg, détransforme-moi ::Plagg? Plagg!? ::Plagg (śpiewa): ::J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider oui t'aider à te transformer ::Mais regarde-moi bien, je n'y peux rien ::Je suis fatigué mon ventre est affamé ::Je suis épuisé, je n'peux plus avancer ::: |-|Angielski = thumb|right|335 px ::Czarny Kot: ::It's Christmas in Paris, all is cheery and bright ::But I'm all alone tonight ::Families are together with their gifts by their side ::Only Cat Noir's alone tonight ::There's no warmth for me, no tenderness for me ::I'm alone like a cat in the night ::I'm a sad lonely kitty, won't anyone take pity ::Cat Noir is alone tonight ::Cat Noir is alone tonight ::No cares about me if I'm lost or I'm found ::And I'm just a cat in the night ::I'll take your symbol of joy and burn it to the ground ::I'm the vengeful cat of the night ::I'm the vengeful cat of the night ::Cataclysm! ::Czarny Kot (mówi): ::I can't do it! I can't do it! ::Czarny Kot: ::I'm cold and alone, I don't want to be in pain ::All that anger was all in vain ::I need to go back home to try and find a way ::Tomorrow will be a brand new day ::Czarny Kot (mówi): ::Let's go home now. Plagg, claws out. ::Plagg? Plagg!? ::Plagg: ::I wish that I can help you, to assist with your transformation ::But I can't Adrien, don't you see? ::I'm tired and distress, I got nothing to digest ::I'm weak and I'm running out empty Ciekawostki * W angielskiej wersji piosenki Adrien, żeby się detransformować, mówi "Plagg, Claws Out", chociaż powinien powiedzieć "Plagg, Claws In". Zobacz też... en:Cat in the Night Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Sezon 2